Relative Unknown
by csinycastle85
Summary: Alex finds her long lost cousin. Final Chapter now posted! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience!
1. Alex Finds Out

Title: Relative Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: Finally getting around to getting it written!

A/N 2: Sequel takes place seven years the post Suite Sorrow episode story titled "It's Not Your Fault". There is character death but mentioned indirectly (Alex's mom dies of stroke and before hand asks her to find her relatives)

A/N 3: All mistakes made are mine.

Genre: Family/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex and Bobby; Alexis Davis and Mac Scorpio

Chapter 1: Alex Finds Out

* * *

When Alex came home after a long day at the MCS all she wanted to do was relax and care for Bobby who recently injured his ankle chasing a suspect.

Yes Alex and Bobby had gotten together after that passion filled night following the end of the Nan Turner case.

However, after she saw the letter addressed to her from upstate New York address not long after checking in on Bobby she thought something was up. She was about to find something out that she had family she never knew.

_Thursday, November 12, 2009_

_Dear Ms. Alexandra Eames,_

_My name is Alexis Davis and resident of Port Charles. I know that this is going to sound absurd but I recently discovered that I had family I never knew about. _

_I found out that your mom, Mary was my older sister but was given up for adoption because my parents were young and could not afford to have a family yet._

_I know that sounds a bit frightening right now but I would like to meet and get to know my mother's older sister's family._

_If you can contact me my number is 585-555-2496. I understand that if you don't call as this was a big shock to you as it was for me when I found out._

_Best,_

_Alexis Davis_

As soon as Alex had finished the letter she recalled what her mother Andrea had told her right before she passed a year prior.

_-Flashback to Fall, 2008, St. Vincent's Hospital-_

_  
"Lexie," began Andrea talking slow as the stroke had just about caused her to lose her speech and added "Darling there is something I need to tell you."_

_Alex who was concerned that her mother should be talking less but there was no way she could talk her mom out of that._

"_Lexie I have kept this a secret all this time but I want to tell you now, and that is I was adopted at a very early age."_

_Andrea took another breather and then continued, "My maiden name, Brogan was my adopted name, I believe my maiden name before the adoption was Bergman. Please find out whatever you can sweetie."_

-Back to November, 2009-

It was what Andrea told her that long after Andrea passed away peacefully. Alex contemplated for a short time and then decided on one thing.

_I shall give Alexis a call and see what happens.

* * *

_

A/N 4: Thanks for reading the first chapter "Relative Unknown". More to come! Reviews are appreciated...please be nice this is my first CI/GH crossover when reviewing !


	2. Alexis Gets Her Answer

Title: Relative Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: As much I want to have the old Kristina and Molly, this story will feature the new sister duo.

A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, my dad got sick recently and I had to help with his recovery.

A/N3: All mistakes made are my own.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex and Bobby; Alexis Davis and Mac Scorpio

Chapter 2: Alexis Gets Her Answer

* * *

After checking in again on Bobby, Alex called the number that was listed in the letter.

Meanwhile Alexis was having dinner with Kristina and Molly when the phone rang.

"Molly could you get the phone?"

"Yes mom," piped Molly and when she answered she said, "Hello Davis residence this is Molly speaking."

When Alex heard a little girl's voice she figured out it could be Alexis's kids.

"Um hi Molly may I please speak your mom?"

"Yeah may I ask who is calling?"

"Alex Eames."

"Okay hold on a sec," said Molly and she took the hand held phone to mom and said, "Mom there is an Alex Eames calling she said she wanted to talk to you."

Alexis froze when she heard the name but then instantly took the phone and thanked Molly who then went to finish her dinner.

When Alexis got the phone from Molly she took a deep breath and then said, "Hello this is Alexis Davis speaking."

"Hi Alexis this Alex Eames calling I got your letter and…" began Alex but was interrupted.

"…and you probably think this is a little preposterous, right?"

"Oh no, that wasn't what I was going to say. I found out about it myself a little over a year ago and have been meaning to find out when your letter came."

Alexis took a big sigh of relief.

"Okay I was wondering if we could meet up sometime soon."

"Sure I would love to meet my long-lost cousin."

With that the reunion was being planned and put forth into action.

After planning and talking for an hour Alex hung up the phone and went to check on Bobby.

When she got there she saw that he had stirred after a peaceful rest.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" asked Alex as she got on the bed and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I feeling better babe, the injury is still painful but it is getting a lot better," answered Bobby returning the kiss.

"Baby are you up for visitors this time next week?"

"Yeah I should be…why?"

"Remember how I told you what my mom told me before she passed away?"

"Yeah about having a family she never knew. Wait did someone from that family contact you?"

"Yeah I was just on the phone with my long-lost cousin Alexis Davis. We made plans for a reunion and she is coming by from upstate New York for a visit. I was thinking having her meet with us first before we take her to meet the rest of the family."

"Whatever you decide babe is good with me."

Alex smiled as she placed another kiss on Bobby's soft lips which he readily deepened. When they came apart she knew that he had his full support.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading the second chapter "Relative Unknown". Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, longer chapters to come! As always reviews are appreciated!


	3. Alexis Goes To Visit

Title: Relative Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, homework/studying took up most of my time. To make here is chapters 3 and 4.

A/N 2: Sorry if the chapters seem short but my brain is half occupied now to with school.

A/N 3: Been very busy with online grad classes! Because of the time I took to update, I will try put more than one chapter.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex and Bobby; Alexis Davis and Mac Scorpio

Chapter 3: Alexis Goes To Visit

* * *

Alexis and Alex had been talking on the phone a few times the past few weeks and she gave her address and invited her to come and visit.

On the arranged day of visit, Alexis arrived at the address that Alex had given her, 111-19 67th Road, Forest Hills, NY; she was not sure what to expect. Truth is she was a bit nervous; and she usually was quite the opposite.

She did find out that her cousin was in a relationship with the love of her life and they were allowed to stay together because of their high solve rate.

Before she knocked on the door she said to her self "Well here goes nothing."

When Alex heard the door knock she was busy putting the dishes away but stopped and went to open the door.

"May I help you?" asked Alex not realizing she was looking straight at her cousin.

"Uh I am looking for Alexandra Eames."

"That's me," began Alex wondering.

"Um I mean the one you were talking to a few weeks ago. I am Alexis Davis."

Then it hit Alex, she was talking to her cousin!

"Welcome, to my humble abode. Please come on in."

Alexis looked a little nervous, stepped in.

Right when they were in the living room, Bobby's voice rang out.

"Honey who was at the door?"

When Bobby came into the living room, Alex said, "Sweetie it's my cousin from upstate NY," began Alex and then continued, "Bobby this is Alexis Davis. Alexis this is my boyfriend, Robert Goren. Alexis is here for visit."

"Pleased to meet you Alexis," said Bobby offering his hand to shake.

"Likewise, Robert."

"Please call me Bobby."

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine."

After Alex got water for Alexis as well and herself and Bobby, the three sat down and chatted for a few hours getting to know each other better.

During the conversation the phone and Alex and Bobby both jumped up but Bobby said, "I will get it, you can stay here."

Alex shrugged and sat down and two continued to talk. They practically talked about everything under the sun and Alex found out more about her late Aunt Kristen and what had happened to her.

Bobby then came back with phone in hand and said, "Alex it's your dad."

"Oh I will get it he remembered that Alexis is visiting today."

Alexis looked at her cousin and Alex said, "Yeah I talked to my dad and he is calling to invite us over. I will be right back."

While Alex was talking to her dad Bobby and Alexis talked with each other and got to know each other a bit better.

When Alex got back she announced, "Okay my dad has the immediate horde over already and is expecting the three of us right now. This includes you Alexis."

"Uh I don't want to intrude," began Alexis.

"No they all want to meet the long-lost cousin afterwards you can stay with us."

Alexis was speechless. Here she is just meeting her long lost cousin and she is already included.

-x-

After a few hours of getting to know her new family especially her Uncle John and finding out that Alex and her cousin Ethan had followed in their father's footsteps.

Alexis made the decision that it would be a good idea to have her cousin and the love of her life to come and visit her in Port Charles.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter "Relative Unknown". More to come, as always reviews are appreciated!


	4. Alex and Bobby visit Port Charles

Title: Relative Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I apologize I haven't watched GH in a long time so I maybe off on the level of mob activity.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T (to start off) and M (smut at the end)

Pairing: Alex and Bobby (just this chapter)

Chapter 4: Alex and Bobby visit Port Charles

* * *

Alex and Bobby finally got sometime off to and visit Alexis in Port Charles in early March.

The moment they reached Port Charles it gave off a mysterious aura that was until Alexis explained to them what really goes on.

"Right now it seems to be under control. Oh there are a lot of people waiting to meet you including my daughters."

Alex looked at Alexis giving her a weird looked knowing she probably has told a lot about them. Then again she did the same thing.

One of the few people they met was Alexis' boyfriend, Mac Scorpio, Police Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, her friend and law partner, Diane Miller and Alexis' daughters, Sam McCall, Kristina Davis, and Molly Lansing.

The one person they both liked upon meeting was Alexis' best friend, Jax. Jax liked them enough to have instantly offered them a place at the hotel at a discount, which was a rarity.

They had actually fun in Port Charles even with the occasional outburst of violent activity in which Bobby instantly shielded Alex even though he knew she could protect herself, better safe than sorry.

One day as Alex and Alexis (Alexis knew that Bobby was about to propose and kept quiet about it) were spending time together and they were to meet back at their suite later for dinner.

He went to Jax and asked him a few things.

"Um Jax, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah sure," said Jax as he finished up with giving Marty some instructions.

"What can I do for you buddy?"

"I was wondering if you know where would be the best place to get a ring and a bouquet of flowers."

"Let me guess you are ready to propose to your lovely girlfriend, Alex right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Congratulations buddy. Tell you what I can go with you to get what you need."

Once Bobby had gotten the ring and flowers both of which were from a place that Jax took him and had highly recommended, he headed back to their hotel suite to surprise the love of his life at dinner.

Just as Bobby entered their luxurious suite, he saw Alex step out wrapped of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel; he felt his heart pound up to his throat.

After seeing the effect she had on Bobby Alex walked over and placed her arms around his neck.

"Happy to see me you stud?"

"Um, uh- y-yeah I am," stammered Bobby and he added, "These are for you."

"Why thank you, you handsome hunk."

She accepted the rose bouquet and brought them up to her nose to take in the heavenly scent as she went to place it in a vase of water.

Alex felt that Bobby's presence creeping up on her. Without warning Alex spun around and grabbed on to the lapels of his shirt and pulled Bobby into a kiss. It was not just any kiss but an overwhelming mind-blowing kiss.

As Alex pushed Bobby forward towards the bed causing him to walk backwards she reached up and ran her hands through his hair and Bobby weaved his arms around her slim waist. The two briefly dueled for tongue sucking control.

When they had they were at the edge of the bed they pulled apart to get air in their lungs and Bobby saw the unmistakable desire radiating from her face and eyes.

He let her undress him and he was soon down to only his boxers. Alex then gently pushed him on to the queen-sized bed. The moment he lands on bed her hands go for the towel and within an instant, the towel fell off her body to reveal her nude body. It wasn't the first time he saw her naked but it got him every time.

He quickly helped her out by removing his boxers and she then straddles him and caresses herself in front of him. It wasn't long before they were under the bed covers and making sweet love to each other.

During their passionate session he knew it would be the perfect time.

"Alex my love," said Bobby in between kissing and tongue dueling as their hands were stroking each other.

"Mmm?" mumbled Alex as an intense sensation of pleasure surging through her body as they kissed fervently and each ran their fingers through each other's hair.

"I love you so much and would be honored if you married me."

Alex stopped in mid kiss and they came apart she wanted to make sure she was not hearing things.

"What did you say?" asked Alex shocked.

"I said will you marry me?"

Alex was still trying to register what her teddy bear beau asked her. Then it hit her.

"Oh Bobby you are so romantic, yes of course I will marry you!"

Bobby grinned as he reached for his pants which somehow happened to be nearby and reached into the pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it.

When Alex saw the ring that was nestled in the cushions she gasped.

Nestled was a 2.0 ct Princess Cut CZ Cubic Zirconia Engagement Ring set in a large solid 14k Yellow Gold.

Alex kissed Bobby as he put the ring on her. The moment Bobby set aside the box they resumed in their sensuous passion.

An hour later with limbs tangled together and yearning satiated for now the two laid there feeling nothing but happiness. Suddenly the moment was broken with the ringing of the suite phone.

"I will get it," said Alex getting up and then after picking up the phone after a second ring she said, "Hello?"

"Um this is Carly Jacks calling to see if you are still coming to the restaurant or should I give your reservation to someone else?"

Then it hit her, she and Bobby were supposed to go to dinner at Metro Court's exclusive restaurant.

"Okay I can tell you we won't be able to make it, so you can go ahead give our reservation to someone else. However, would it be possible to send up some room service?" asked Alex suddenly feeling Bobby's arms wrap around her.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Hold on?" said Alex as she listened to Bobby's suggestion.

"Okay how about some Italian?"

"Italian it is. Anything in particular?"

"Two Chicken Marsella and a bottle of your best champagne."

"Okay it will be brought to your room in one hour."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

When Alex hung up she spun around and caught Bobby in another surprise kiss.

Once they came apart Alex said, "It looks like we will be celebrating here my love."

With that they engaged in another passionate lip lock and made their way back to the bed.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading the first chapter "Relative Unknown". More to come, as always reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Planning and the Big Day

Title: Relative Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I apologize for the very long wait I had a ton of homework and studying this term I now have a two week break and will be able to write more, now on the with story!

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex and Bobby; Alexis Davis and Mac Scorpio

Chapter 5: The Planning and the Big Day

* * *

"He did what?" asked Alexis when she met with Alex and Bobby for lunch at Kelly's.

"He asked me to marry him while were being intimate," said Alex giggling whilst having her arm around Bobby's waist; her cousin's reaction was priceless!

"No way! Let me see the ring!"

Alex brought up her hand and when Alexis saw the ring her mouth dropped.

"Oh my word! You have got to be the luckiest gal! I've never being that lucky to where a guy asks me to marry him while making love."

"I don't know I think Mac is lucky to have you in his life. I have seen how he looks at you."

"So have you thought about plans for the wedding?"

"Uh no, I think Bobby and I would want to keep it simple."

"You know I just who to recommend as your wedding planner that is if you want it."

As tough and snarky Alex was she knew her cousin was just as headstrong.

"Okay I will agree to a wedding planner if and only if she is really good."

"Oh trust me she is, why I see her right now excuse me," said Alexis standing up.

Alexis greeted Maxie as soon as she walked over to the entrance.

"Hey Alexis what is up?" asked Maxie after she gave her dad's girlfriend a hug.

"Maxie how would you like to help plan a wedding?"

Maxie's eyes widened. This would be the third wedding she would plan, if you wanted to include her non wedding to Spinelli.

"Yeah sure. I would love to."

"Come with me then."

Alexis and Maxie walked back to where Alex and Bobby were sitting.

"Alex and Bobby this is Maxie Jones, Mac Scorpio's daughter. Maxie this is my cousin, Alexandra Eames and her fiancé Robert Goren."

Alex and Bobby stood up and exchanged handshakes with Maxie.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Eames and Mr. Goren," began Maxie but Alex said smiling, "Please you can call me Alex."

"And you can call me Bobby," said Bobby smiling.

"Likewise.

After Maxie found an extra chair and sat down when Alex said, "So I heard you have helped plan weddings before."

"Yes I have the first two I planned was for my Cousin Robin, which you probably have met; Her first one got interrupted by the pending arrival of her daughter so I also helped with her second. Then there was my own non-wedding," said Maxie with a bit of a sheepish look.

Alexis jumped in and vouched for Maxie, "She is very good nonetheless as she is the junior editor for Crimson Magazine."

"The same one that has Kate Howard as head editor?" asked Alex with widened eyes.

"Yep that is the one," said Alexis and Maxie at the same time causing both to laugh a bit.

"Well think you can plan a very simple wedding?" asked Alex.

"Does this mean I get the job?" asked Maxie even though she knew it was not proper to ask.

Alex smiled; she liked this girl a lot despite the initial reservations.

"Yes it does."

They wasted no time in starting the planning out the wedding.

Two weeks later after a lot of preparation and having Maxie almost go overboard in the

planning, their day had arrived.

After Alexis had applied her make up she left Alex in her room for some alone time for the ceremony.

It was the night before the wedding and the two were spending the night apart as per tradition. As Alex laid in bed she looked down at her, no wait hers and Bobby's keepsake copy of the wedding invite that was sent as soon as it was printed overnight back to NYC to her family and Lewis, and a selected few colleagues and friends, their former commanding Jimmy Deakins, Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan, Megan Wheeler, Zach Nichols, Captain Danny Ross, and ME Liz Rodgers.

* * *

_Boy met Girl._

_For the rest of the story,_

_join us_

_Alexandra Eames_

_and _

_Robert Goren on _

_the Seventeenth of March _

_Two Thousand and Nine_

_at half past four in the afternoon_

_St. Timothy's Church_

_Port Charles, New York_

_Cocktail and Reception to follow at five in the afternoon at the Metro Court _

_1420 Courts Lane_

_Port Charles, New York_

* * *

It seemed incredible, it was about to happen! They were getting married! Another feat, she managed find a simple yet gorgeous gown in just one day, thanks to Maxie's expertise. She couldn't wait to see Bobby's reaction when she saw her.

She had wanted to be simple but when Jax heard of the joyous news he insisted on hosting the cocktail and reception. All that needed to happen now was the actual ceremony itself.

-x-

"Now the father of the bride would like to say a few words," said the maid of honor, Alexis handing the phone to her uncle.

John cleared his throat and said, "I would like to start off by saying to the happy couple, congratulations on making it to this milestone. Alex and Bobby the two of you are meant to be together. I wish you the best in your lives together. To Alex and Bobby."

"Here, here," said the guests.

Nikolas paused, and added, " I want to thank Maxie Jones for helping with the wedding planning to Jax for hosting the cocktail and reception at half price, and finally to Alexis Davis for her support. Even though Andrea was with us spiritually she would have loved to meet you."

Whilst the two were dancing their first dancing, Bobby whispered to his wife, "Did I mention how beautiful you looked in that gown?"

Alex smiled. She knew that the white strapless and a-line side split tulle inset gown with beaded detail at the waist and back would to get him.

"I believe many times Mr. Goren," said Alex in a sultry voice.

After partying for the rest of the night and fulfilling more traditions when Alex threw her bouquet into Alexis' hands and Mac caught the garter they left the reception hall showered with rice and headed up to the honeymoon suite and began the rest of their lives together.

-End-

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Relative Unknown". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
